Partners in Crime
by TheSockMan
Summary: Ash is living the high life after finally achieving his goal to become Poekmon Master, but things are a bit tedious.  James has a little proposal, and maybe just the thing that ash needs.  AshJames yaoi, dong like it, dont read it.


Partners in Crime

Chapter 1: The Proposal

Ash's POV

I have everything I've ever wanted. Everything I've ever dreamed about. Everything that really mattered and more! I had it all and you would think that everything would be perfect. But the high life is defiantly not what I thought it would be. I am THE Pokemon Master. I've defeated all the challenges a trainer can face. Speaking of faces, mine is up on billboards, on television sets, in news papers in all three regions.

I sighed as I sat on my large white sofa, custom made Seal arm rests, perfectly polished, standing at the sides. "Ash, whats wrong?" My mom asked, she had come to stay for a bit. I don't know why, I've gotten her a mansion just as large as mine, and just as luxurious. "Sweetie, you can tell me anything." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder and smiling that same smile she always had, even when I was just starting out.

"Its nothing Mom." I said, leaning back on the sofa and flipping a small switch on the back of one of the Seal armrests. A movie theater sized television screen lowered over the back wall. The screen lit up to another showing of Professor Oak's memorial service. He had died not too long ago.

"Is it Professor Oak?" She asked, thinking she had guessed it. "No." I said quietly. "Mom, I'm just… bored." I said, turning toward her. "I have everything I've ever wanted, but I feel… empty."

"Ash don't worry about it." Mom said, putting her arm on my shoulder. "Things will pick up soon, you know they will. You need to fight to defend your title and who knows when another trainer will come up to challenge you!" She said, making me feel a bit better.

Pikachu tottered into the room and hopped up on my lap with a little squeak and a nudge to my arm. "You see, you and Pikachu don't do a lot together these days, why don't you do something with him!" She said, laughing a bit.

"Yea I guess your right." I replied, picking Pikachu up by the sides and letting him hop on my shoulder. "What do you think Pikachu, up for a few rounds in the battle room?" I asked. He replied with a happy nod and little "Chu".

"The last time you took on Seaking, it came really close. Wanna take him on again to see if you can get him a bit better?" I asked as we stepped in. Pikachu nodded again as I pressed a large blue button. A few large platforms rose up from under the ground, about 25 feet into the air. I stepped onto the elevator platform that took me up to about 5 feet above that. The arena slowly started to fill with water, high enough to come within inches of the top of the platform. "Bring out the Seaking handler!" Ash called out across the arena. A woman stepped out of the other side of the room. She woar a long blue dress and had a sparkling baby blue scarf around her neck. Her Purple hair draped down to about shoulder length and curled at the bottom. "Hey Mindy!" I called out a hello. "Hello again Ash. Ready?" She asked, tossing her pokeball out into the water and releasing a very large Seaking into the pool. "Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled, pointing for Pikachu to hop out onto a platform, he did so. "Alright Seaking! Go!" She yelled, Seaking dove under the water and lept out soon after barely grazing Pikachu with the horn on its head. "Watch for that Pikachu!" I yelled as Pikachu dodged another lunge.

We battled for a good 20 minutes. Mindy was a skilled trainer and Seaking was a very strong pokemon. It was over soon enough, ending as usual. Seaking being returned quickly and Pikachu coming out on top. A bell rang. "It is no, 12:30 AM." A computer said, I could tell it was late, pikachu was dozing on my shoulder. "Thanks again Mindy, that was close." I called out smiling and stepping through the doors behind me. "Don't worry Pikachu." I said, patting it on the head to praise it for a job well done. "We'll get some sleep now."

Pikachu hopped off my shoulder and scurried into a nearby tube, taking it to the electric pokemon room, where all my electric types were kept.

I yawned as I rounded a corner and pushed open the door to my room. It was big, a large, silver rimmed bed with pikachu banisters waited for me, and I eagerly climbed into it, not minding that I was still in my day cloths. It was then that he showed up.

I heard a clack at the window, not enough to get me out of bed though. The clack became a knock. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and saw the shadowy figure floating outside my large, baystyled window. "Hello?" I asked, a bit dreary having just been woken up.

"Ash." He said quietly coming a bit closer. "Ash, come over here." He said, waving his hand. "Yea right." I replied. "Im not a fool."

"Its James." He said, coming close enough to see his face. "James?" I asked, getting a better look at his face. It was the Team Rocket James, the one that had hunted down me and my Pikachu for so long. "What the hell are you doing here." I said, standing up and getting a bit closer.

"I want to ask you something." He said, looking down at the bottom of his basket, which was attached to the old Meowth shaped balloon.

"What?" I asked, for some reason I didn't feel like I wanted to call for security, I hadnt seen James in at least 3 years.

"I want you to join me." He said. "Join Team Rocket Ash." James said, a smile on his face. "I know that your probubly bored as hell in there, doing the same thing every day, no more excitement." He said, still smiling.

"No. Im not that kind of person James." I replied, getting back in bed, "Get out of here." I said, a bit coldly.

"Ash just come here and look me in the eyes." James said, getting as close to the window as his balloon would let him. I don't know why, but something took over me and I went over to the window and pulled it open. "Please come with me!" James said, looking into my eyes as I looked into his. Slowly I leaned forward, as did he. My lips touched his as I leaned further out my window and he leaned over his basket. Our lips pressed together, my eyes slowly shut. I had always hated James, but, at this point, something about him really pulled me it, but I knew it was extremely wrong, 'We are enemies, always have been, always will be' I thought to myself as the two of us kissed. 'But this is exactly what I need.' I thought, smiling.


End file.
